The medicine called love
by Apolyon
Summary: A Pantyhose Tarou - Rouge pairing story. I am starting one because I never read any fanfic that features Tarou in a romantic affair. Please read and review. There are also other minor pairings.
1. Fatal Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, and I do not know why do I have to say things that are pretty obvious.  
  
" " - dialouge, something the character said. * * - thoughts, something the character is thinking.  
  
The medicine called love  
  
Chapter 1: Fatal Encounter  
  
12:30 PM, Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, Ranma and Akane are eating their lunch while Ukyo was cooking when a young woman carrying a bag and wearing business attire entered and sit on one of the sits near the entrance. They saw Konatsu approached the young woman and ask for her orders.  
  
"Look Ranma!" said Akane while pointing at the young woman in business attire, "She looks familiar."  
  
"Hmmm! Yes she looks familiar, but if she is what I am thinking she is, it was four years ago since we last meet her." Ranma said while looking at the young woman, "We cannot be sure that's her." Then Ranma remembered something, *Damn!! Panty-boy is now staying here in Nerima. What if they fight again?* Ranma then told Akane what he thought but Akane gave Ranma her usual cute smile and said, "You and Ryouga are causing the same damage whenever you fight." and stick her tongue out.  
  
Konatsu is now serving the Okonomiyaki to the young woman. She is about to start eating when she noticed the couple talking about her. "Who are those people?" she asked Konatsu. "They are Ranma and Akane, Ukyo-sama's friends." answered the ninja-waiter.  
  
The young woman then stands up and approached Ranma and Akane. "Hey Ranma, Akane, long time no see. How are you?" "Rouge? So it's you!?" said Ranma. "We're already on our senior years in Furinkan College. Hopefully we can graduate this school year." said Akane with a smile. Akane looked at Ukyou who is busy cooking and faced Rouge again, "BTW Rouge, this is Ukyou, the owner of this resturant. Ukyou this is Rouge, I found her once unconscious and took her home." "Welcome to Ucchan's Rouge sugar." said Ukyou beaming a smile. "Nice meeting you too Miss Ukyou." said Rouge.  
  
"So how have you been Rouge." asked Ranma. "Well, I already finished college at New Delhi and now working at Calcutta Pharmaceutical Company as med rep. They sent me here in Tokyo as part of their plan to expand their market across the world." Rouge answer, "Maybe you two can visit my apartment sometime."  
  
1:30 pm, after eating and chatting with Ranma and Akane, Rouge is now walking on the street of Nerima when she passes by a drug store. "Hey Miss Rouge!" called the owner of the drug store. "Do you still have that anti- backache plasters you sold us?"  
  
"Didn't you bought two boxes just yesterday?" asked Rouge. "Yes" said the owner of the shop, "But a young man bought all of them from here and we quickly run out of stock." "I'm sorry sir! But someone already bought my supplies here and I am on my way to deliver. I'll be back tomorrow. How many boxes do you need?" "Make it four boxes." answered the drugstore owner.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3:30 P.M. Room 504 of Chemistry Building, University of St. Herebeke. A young man is doing some experiment on what appears to be some sort of medicine plaster looks as if he is beginning to lose hope. Its been four years since he obtained the first sample of those plasters from a certain girl who accused him of peeping. He took Chemistry in college just to study that substance in the hope that it will give him more power, just as what it did to the girl. However after years of unauthorized experiments using the school's laboratory facilities, all he sees is that it's just a simple medicine that cannot in anyway give him power.  
  
"Doing unauthorized experiments again?" said a girl. He looked at his back and he saw Kunou Kodachi, his thesis partner. "What do you want?" asked the young man. "Nothing, just reminding you that you might get expelled if they caught you. It will be big loss if an intelligent student like you will be kicked out just because of acting like a mad scientist. Ho ho ho ho!" answered Kodachi. "Now look who is acting like a mad scientist." said Tarou. There was a pause before Tarou starts talking again, "I thought you still have a date with your new boyfriend?" reminded the young man. "Oh I almost forgot!!! Mousse darling must be waiting for me now." said Kodachi, "Anyway Tarou-sama, just stop this non-sense experiment and focus on our thesis. Farewell!! Ho ho ho ho!!" Kodachi left a trail of black petals as she left the room. Some of those petals landed on the test tubes Tarou is using in his unauthorized experiment and they explode. *Darn Kodachi, I'll make sure she got kicked-out of this school for littering inside the laboratory.* he thought.  
  
He remembered how Kodachi called him "intelligent". Yes he is an intelligent student. He is totally different from what he used to be 4 years ago. Before he never thought of going to school. All he has in mind is to become a strong fighter by playing with Jusenkyo water and obtaining artifacts that will give him power, as well as forcing Happosai to change his name. It was actually his motivation to become stronger that makes him decide to return to school. With his limited knowledge, he cannot release the "power" from the artifact he obtained from a girl who he accidentally saw naked. He recalled how he fought the girl, both of them in monster form, how he saved her twice and how she offered him a date.  
  
Going through college is difficult at first. His fighting skills are improving slower than it used to be. He thought that sacrificing his fighting skills is worth once he obtained the power. Because of this, Ranma and even Ryouga can defeat him in human form often but not easily, yet they are not doing well in school as him. However he obtained something else, education. He obtained useful skills that are not directly related to fighting such as mathematics, philosophy, etc. His sheer determination to study the "source of power" makes him study harder thus becoming one of the smartest chemistry majors but a weaker fighter than he used to in comparison with other martial artists in Nerima. He stayed in Nerima waiting for another chance to force Happosai to change his name.  
  
Night is approaching, and Tarou is running out of samples. At exactly 7:00 pm, he has no more sample plasters. He decided to go out and buy some.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Let's see. Dr. Tofu's clinic. Oh this is the last one in my list. I can finally rest for the night.* thought Rouge while reading her list of clients under the streetlight. It's already 7:25 PM and she need to get to her apartment at 8:00 PM because she has to watch her favourite anime while eating dinner. She is on her way to Dr. Tofu's clinic when a young man blocks her way.  
  
"So you the med rep that sells the plaster. Give me all your supplies and I'll pay you." said the young man. "Oh its you sex-starved peeping lecher." aswered Rouge. "Rouge!?" Tarou examined the young woman closely. "I know you are lusting on my body but you don't need to make it obvious because we are in the middle of the street." said Rouge when she noticed that Tarou is examining her closely. "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" shout Tarou, "I NEED THOSE PLASTERS NOW! I'LL DOUBLE THE PRICE." "I'm sorry! I cannot sell this to those without licence in practicing medicine or running a pharmacy. Beside, a client already owns these." answered Rouge as she walk passing by Tarou. Tarou got really and said, "If you will not sell them, I'll just take them." Tarou starts trying to snatch Rouge's bag while Rouge is keeping on dodging him.  
  
From out of one of the houses, an old woman came out and splash water on the street, splashing Tarou and Rouge with cold water as well.  
  
======================================  
  
Author's notes:  
  
*I never saw Rouge in the anime and all I know about her are from reading materials on the internet, so I am afraid if that there will be some errors on the flashbacks of Tarou and Rouge's encounter during the series. Rouge might also act extremely OOC because I really have no idea what type of personality she had except that she is a simple and shy girl if not in her cursed form.  
  
*I am not sure if Rouge and Ukyou know each other, but based on what I read, Rouge meet only Tarou and those who reside at Tendo's house. So I just assume that they do not know each other. If they do know each other or she knows some other Ranma character, please tell me.  
  
*In the universe of this fanfic, all Highschools have corresponding colleges. Hence there's Furinkan College, University of St. Herebeke, and if necessary I will also make a college counterpart for Koholtz. However University of St. Herebeke, unlike the Highschool, accepts male students. That is why Tarou was admitted there.  
  
*There will be other pairings, but the focus of this fic is on Tarou and Rouge. One minor pairing noted in this chapter was Mousse-Kodachi. For those who are devoted on Mousse-Shampoo pairing, this is not the fic for you.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes after editing January 11, 2004  
  
*The revisions are mostly made on the reviews made as of this date. Because of some technical related situation, I cannot put the name of those who review here. One comment on this story is that the characters are acting out of character.  
  
*Here I tried my best to portray their personalities but some are just too difficult. Ranma, Akane and Ukyou have very little involvement in this chapter so there is a very little room to show their personalities. All I can portray is Ukyou calling people "sugar". All I know about Tarou is that he hates it when people call him by his first name, but no one called him by his first name so far. For Kodachi, I suppose the "Ho ho ho!" is enough. For Rouge, well this is where the real problem lies. As I said, I never saw her on anime and I don't have the copy of manga. 


	2. Rape at the park

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. If I do, then I will not post it here at fanfiction.net  
  
" " - dialouge, something the character said. * * - thoughts, something the character is thinking.  
  
The medicine called love  
  
Chapter 2: Rape at the park.  
  
After being splashed by cold water, Tarou's body grow larger and his clothes were shred into pieces before finishing his change to his cursed winged-minotaur form.  
  
Rouge's also changes into her cursed form, the Ashura. Her clothes were ripped to accommodate her extra arms but most of it stays in place.  
  
The two starts flying, and their fight takes place in the skies above Nerima Rouge showers Tarou with punches, which he is trying to avoid. However because he is dealing with six knuckles instead of just two, she was able to land a punch on his face. Rogue quickly followed it with few more punches and all of them landed on either Tarou's face or stomach.  
  
Tarou move backward and was obviously hurt by Rouge's attacks. She follows him to give another series of punch, but he suddenly spit octopus ink on her face, which induces temporary blindness. Tarou grab this opportunity to bind Rouge using his tentacles.  
  
Rouge tried to break free of Tarou's grasp. When brute force does not work, she breath fire on Tarou's tentacles. Tarou was hurt and his grasp on Rouge loosen. The two monsters continue to fight in the sky.  
  
Meanwhile in a park inside Nerima, Mousse and Kodachi are walking while holding hands. "Mousse darling, our undying love shall last for eternity." Kodachi said while tightening her grasp on Mousse hand. "Not only last for enternity my darling Kochi" said Mousse, "Every passing day, my love to you grows stronger." The two seat on a bench. At their back is an artificial hot spring emitting massive amount of steam. This hot spring is only for heating purpose and as display in the park. Mousse and Kodachi are staring at each other eyes, "You look so beautiful my darling." said Mousse as his face moves closer towards Kodachi. "I love you Mousse." Kodachi said, moving her face even closer.  
  
The two is about to lock their lips when something huge fell on the artificial hotspring. The water splash and the two of them got wet. "NOW WHO DISTURB OUR INTIMATE MOMENTS!!!" Mousse scream as he pull out twelve swords and hold it six in each hands. Kodachi did the same but she is holding twelve spiked clubs instead of swords. From out of the thick steam, the naked human Tarou and Rogue in ripped clothes came out, "Why? Do you think you can win against me duck-boy?" said Tarou is his usual bad-ass tone and posture. "You're challeging me. PANTYHOSE?" said Mousse. "DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!!!!"  
  
Kodachi's face suddenly turn red when she saw that Tarou is without any clothes. She quickly turn her back. "Tarou-kun, I don't think it's a good idea to do it with your girlfriend in public places." SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Tarou said in loud voice while facing Kodachi. "Yep! I am not! He raped me!" said Rouge. "DON'T CREATE STORIES, DAMN IT!" said Tarou, in a slightly lower voice indicating that he got tired of shouting.  
  
Mousse put his swords back in his robe, and put out two pairs of T-shirt and pants. "Here! Wear these! It's not good for you guys to be walking around naked on streets." Tarou and Rouge dressed-up while facing opposite directions. Kodachi and Mousse are not facing them  
  
"Hey duck-boy, these clothes are wet." said Tarou as he and Rouge finished dressing-up. "Idiot! They are wet because you guys came falling from the sky and splash us with water." Mousse answered. "Don't mind him Mousse, you're such a good gentleman unlike him." Rouge commented. "Yes Kochi darling, I love you!" Mousse lean forward and hug Rouge. Suddenly a ribbon wrap around his neck and pull him away from Rogue. "My presence is over here my darling." said Kodachi as she try to catch Mousse.  
  
Kodachi then face Rouge, "Miss, you still haven't told us your name. So you are an acquaintance if not girlfriend of Tarou?" "Call me Rouge, and who is this Tarou person? I don't know him either. All I know is a peeping lecher." said Rouge while giving Tarou a bad look. "LIAR!! Wanna fight me again!?" Tarou said, Mousse is trying to stop him from attacking Rouge. "Cool down panty boy, that's a woman." said Mousse. "DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" Tarou gave Mousse an uppercut which sends him flying away. Tarou then face Rouge and Rouge also face him. Batttle aura started to form on both of them. While Tarou and Rouge are facing each other preparing for another fight, Kodachi throws a bag of paralysis powder on them, which explode and paralyzed both of them.  
  
"Darn you Kodachi! Is this how you treat your thesis partner?" said Tarou. "After I kick this lecher's ass, you're next!!" said Rouge. "Ho ho ho ho!" Kodachi once again in her maniacal laugh, "I am not letting you move until you make love. ah I mean make peace with each other." Kodachi said, "I wonder where did my darling Mousse landed. I still need to look for him. Farewell!" Kodachi runs away from Tarou and Rouge, leaving a trail of black petals. "Hey wait. ack" one of the petals entered Rouge mouth. She spit it quickly.  
  
Author's note:  
  
This is still a draft. What will happen next is Tarou and Rouge will have some chat because they cannot move and starting to get bored. But I am not yet sure if I will include that in this chapter or make it chapter 3. 


End file.
